kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Masato
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Masato & Mighty |Japanese (Katakana) = マサトとマイティ |Japanese (Romanized) = Masato to maiti |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 021 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 021 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 021 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = September 17, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Black Kamiwaza Shot |Next = Promin VS Promin }} is the twenty-first episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on September 17, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty are invited to visit Hobby Kamiya along with Yuto's 4 friends Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole. Meanwhile, Mrs. Hina was having trouble with one of the swan-boats... Plot On the rooftop of one of the werehouses at the docks at night, Don Bugdez had a word with his 3 henchmen Terara, Megaga and Gigaga. After Don Bugdez has left, Megaga and Gigaga became worried that Don Bugdez might punish them and Terara because of another Kamiwaza Power-Shooter named Masato but Terara has an idea. The next day, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Souma and Nicole were standing by the entrance of Kirakira First Street when Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty arrived. Meanwhile inside Hobby Kamiya, Yui, Yuuka and Wanda were preparing the food for the party. Yui told Wanda that he shouldn't eat any of the chicken karage bites until the party starts. Hiruto appeared and checked to see how Yuuka, Wanda and Yui are doing. Wanda was standing there, facing the wall until Yuto arrives along with his 4 friends and Masato and Mighty. Wanda greets Mighty who was climbing up the step. Later, the kids, Wanda and Yuto are enjoying their food at the party while several Promins were enjoying their time. Wanda drank his juice in one gulp whilst gently and quickly tapping his glass. They're also chatting to each other by the table. Yui seemed to like Mighty but Mighty was embarassed. Yuto asked Masato how they're doing but Masato's reply made the Yuto's friends and Yui laugh. Wanda, Mirai and Shuu demonstrate Yuto's Kamiwaza Power-Shot and Masato's Kamiwaza Power-Shot, how they work and the differences between them as well as the Kamiwaza Searcher. Souma and Nicole were impressed by the demonstration. Mighty explains that he and Wanda are both from the Wonder-Star. Wanda got off his chair and looked up through the window. He remembers when Don Bugdez casted an evil spell on the Wonder-Star, causing it to be invaded by Bugmins until his father puts his home planet into ice and lets Wanda leave for Earth. Meanwhile at Inokashira Park, the Bug Bites were looking at the lake where the swan-boats are and Terara casted some of her Wazawai Program on the swan-boat that Mrs. Hina was about to get on. Back in Hobby Kamiya, Mighty remembers when he was also heading for Earth in his Kamiwaza Pod. Yuto explains Wanda that he'll unfreeze and purify the Wonder-Star for him. Back at Inokashira Park, Mrs. Hina was enjoying her ride until her swan-boat went out of control. Mrs. Hina couldn't stop her swan-boat and she cried for help. At Hobby Kamiya, Mighty heard Mrs. Hina's voice and he and Masto left the table. Yuto, his 4 friends, Yui and Wanda all followed Masato and Mighty all the way to Inkashira Park where Mrs. Hina was trapped in her uncontrolable swan-boat. They noticed that the Bug Bites were here. Using his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, Yuto summons Gauzemin. Yuto then tells Gauzemin to draw out her bandages and tie them to Mrs. Hina's swan boat for him. Using his skateboard as a wakeboard, Yuto and Wanda got onto the lake as Yuto holds on to Gauzemin's bandages. While Yuto does that, Masato walked off. Meanwhile, Wanda was about to use his Kamiwaza Searcher but Yuto lost the grip, with the bandages slipping off his hands, and he and Wanda fell into the lake. Masato, along with Mighty brings in a red boat and Yuto and Wanda hop into it. While Yuto recovers Wanda, Masato took out his Kamiwaza Power-Shot, sets it to 'Kamiwaza Search' mode and points it at Mrs. Hina's swan-boat. Bug-Boatmin was revealed. Yuto couldn't believe that Masato's Kamiwaza Power-Shot has a built-in 'Kamiwaza Search' mode. Bug-Boatmin finds that he's been caught and, using Mrs. Hina's swan-boat, he was getting away. Yuto was looking at the 4 Kamiwaza Pro-cards to see which Promin will deal with Bug-Boatmin but Masato took Jetmin's Kamiwaza Pro-card. Masato then uses his Kamiwaza Power-Shot to summon Jetmin. Masato tells Jetmin to go after Bug-Boatmin. Jetmin flew past Bug-Boatmin and Mrs. Hina's swan-boat. Bug-Boatmin taunts Masato by teasing and then spanking his own bottom at him and well as Yuto, Wanda and Mighty, thinking that Jetmin had missed. Suddenly, Jetmin came back from the skies and is about to fly straight into Bug-Boatmin without him noticing. Bug-Boatmin was in a panic. Jetmin quickly flew past the swan-boat, causing Bug-Boatmin to fly off. Whilst in mid-air, Bug-Boatmin gets captured and debugged by Masato. Another Bugmin dealt with thanks to Masato himself. As the sun sets, Mrs. Hina was finally rescued but she was upset. Yuto asked Masato if he wants Jetmin back but Masato declined. As he and Mighty were leaving, Masato told Yuto about the Fact-Promins. Wanda was worried that he has never heard of Fact-Promins before. Mighty remembers the reason why he came to Earth that it is because he came there after his home planet the Wonder-Star, which is also Wanda's home planet, has been put into ice. Masato and Mighty both walk away, despiting Yuto and depressing Wanda. Trivia In the episode * Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty, as well as Yuto's 4 friends, came to visit Yuto at Hobby Kamiya for a party. * Mrs. Hina began riding on a swan-boat which suddenly goes out of control. * Yuto, his 4 friends, Yui and Wanda all follow Masato and Mighty to Inokashira Park. * Masato takes Jetmin off Yuto's hands. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Boatmin. * Yuto asked Masato to have Jetmin back but Masato refuses. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Haunted Promins" * Fact-Promins were first mentioned in this episode. * This is one of the episodes Turbomin does not appear in. * Jetmin has changed owners in this episode. * The moment in this episode when Bug-Boatmin spanks his bottom at Yuto, Wanda, Mighty and Masato makes a referance to a scene from the 'Pokemon' franchise's 'Pikachu' mini-movie 'Pikachu & Pichu' when one of the Pichu Brothers spanks his bottom at a flock of Murkrow. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Masato * Mighty * Yui * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Don Bugdez * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Mrs. Hina * The Wonder-King (flashback) Promins * Zuzumin * Gakkimin * Eishamin * Jaguchimin * Sharimin * Denkyumin (Bug-Denkyumin in flashback) * Kagimin * Banemin * Freezemin * Chakkamin * Railmin * Hasamin (Bug-Hasamin in flashback) * Tonkmin (Bug-Tonkmin in flashback) * Jishomin (Bug-Jishomin in flashback) * Micmin * Gauzemin (Bug-Gauzemin in flashback) * Boatmin (Bug-Boatmin, debugged) Bugmins debugged * Boatmin (Masato) Promins summoned * Gauzemin * Jetmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 22: Promin VS Promin 『カミワザ・ワンダ』924土 第22話「プロミンVSプロミン」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes